1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric winding and, more specifically, to a core member for winding, which has a high structural strength and, supports the lead ends of the enameled wires positively in position, preventing a short circuit between two enameled wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a core member for winding according to the prior art. As illustrated, the core member has a main body 1xe2x80x2 and two end flanges 2xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 at the ends of the main body 1xe2x80x2. The end flanges 2xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 each have two upright legs 21xe2x80x2 and 22xe2x80x2; 31xe2x80x2 and 32xe2x80x2 bilaterally disposed at the top and spaced by a gap 4xe2x80x2 or 5xe2x80x2. Further, electrodes 211xe2x80x2, 221xe2x80x2, 311xe2x80x2, and 321xe2x80x2 are fixedly located on the upright legs 21xe2x80x2 and 22xe2x80x2; 31xe2x80x2 and 32xe2x80x2 at the top. Referring also to FIG. 2, a first enameled wire 6xe2x80x2 and a second enameled wire 7xe2x80x2 are respectively wound round the main body 1xe2x80x2, and electrically connected to the electrodes 211xe2x80x2, 221xe2x80x2, 311xe2x80x2, and 321xe2x80x2. The lead ends of the first enameled wire 6xe2x80x2 are respectively soldered to the electrodes 211xe2x80x2 and 321xe2x80x2. The lead ends of the second enameled wire 7xe2x80x2 are respectively soldered to the electrodes 221xe2x80x2 and 311xe2x80x2. This design of core member for winding has drawbacks. The structural strength of the upright legs 21xe2x80x2 and 22xe2x80x2; 31xe2x80x2 and 32xe2x80x2 are weak. The upright legs 21xe2x80x2 and 22xe2x80x2; 31xe2x80x2 and 32xe2x80x2 may break easily when hit by an external object. Further, because the lead ends of the first enameled wire 6xe2x80x2 are respectively suspended between the main body 1xe2x80x2 and the respective electrodes 211xe2x80x2 and 321xe2x80x2, they tend to be forced to displace by an external force. If the insulation of the enameled wires 6xe2x80x2 and 7xe2x80x2 are broken, a displacement of the first enameled wire 6xe2x80x2 may cause a short circuit.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a core member for winding, which has a strong structural strength. It is another object of the present invention to provide a core member for winding, which supports the lead ends of installed enameled wires positively in position, preventing a short circuit between installed enameled wires. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the core member comprises a main body and two end flanges at two ends of the main body, the end flanges each having two upright legs bilaterally disposed at a top side and spaced by a gap, the upright legs each having a top side fixedly mounted with an electrode, wherein the end flanges each have a step vertically upwardly protruded from the elevation of the topmost edge of the main body to a predetermined height; the upright legs extend vertically upwardly from the steps of the end flanges in an offset position, each having a vertical inner side spaced from a vertical inner side of the respective step at a distance. The steps reinforce the structural strength of the upright legs, and enable the lead ends of the first enameled wire to be firmly supported in position at three bearing points.